


Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Junmyeon has always been a little more than head over heels for Jongdae, a little too in love, and even after all these years he is still unable to plan a trip without something going wrong...Alternatively: Suchen are saps at every stage of life :)Written for the prompt: Junmyeon tries to take Jongdae on a romantic getaway....





	Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights

Junmyeon grins at the confirmation email, tucking his credit card back into his wallet and lamenting that he has to return to work. The documents for his next case stacked in the corner on his desk, his paralegal’s notes typed up and neatly resting on top. Tonight will be another late one but it will be worth it in a week when he’s on the beach, relaxing with Jongdae. 

He glances at the two frames on his desk, one of their family at the amusement park: Jongdae holding Taeho with matching mouse ear headbands while Junmyeon holds Junhee, her blue princess dress puffing out around her as she clings to him. He smiles, remembering that shortly after she spilled ketchup on the dress and was inconsolable until Jongdae helped clean it, down on one knee and wiping her tears away. 

Junmyeon runs his fingers over his wedding ring, smiling and looking at the picture of the two of them. They’re years younger, on the beach and a huge smile stretching across Jongdae’s face, the brand new ring shining on his finger. He has an arm draped around Junmyeon, over his shoulder and hand splayed over his chest. That happiness, while it has changed, grown, still lingers inside him and Junmyeon suddenly wants to be home immediately. 

“Back to work,” he mumbles to himself, focusing on the job in front of him and setting a fast pace, wanting to be out the door and with his family that much sooner. 

~*~*~

“I’m home,” Junmyeon says, slipping off his shoes and setting them inside the closet on his shelf, just above the small sneakers, sandals and Jongdae’s polished work shoes. He hangs up his key on the hook as he slides on slippers and barely contains a grin when he hears a happy peel of laughter, followed closely by Jongdae’s voice, warm and welcoming. 

“Daddy!” He kneels down, briefcase propped against the wall, and opens his arms, almost wobbling off balance when his son rushes in, arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Taeho, the cutest little boy.” He’s going to miss being able to pick him up like this. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and feeling his heart squeeze when his son giggles, burying his face in Junmyeon’s neck. 

“Dinner is ready, Junhee, go get your slowpoke of a dad.” Junmyeon hears Jongdae say and the pitter patter of feet, followed by his daughter’s long hair bouncing around her, greets him. She tugs at him and he leans down, Taeho tightening his grip around his neck and laughing. He lets his head flop back, hair fanning out around him as he giggles and Junmyeon holds him tighter so he doesn’t fall. 

“Hurry, or papa will get grumpy,” Junhee says, a little too loud to be the whisper she wants it to be, her small hand up next to her mouth. She reaches out for his slacks to tug him along, through the living room and into the dining room and kitchen where Jongdae is in front of the sink, a huge cloud of steam wafting up in front of him. It smells like his spaghetti and Junmyeon remembers how hungry he is. 

“Welcome home,” Jongdae says, and then he’s pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Junmyeon ignores the resulting “yuck” from Junhee and he sets Taeho down, who immediately goes for the cooking playset in the corner of the room, Junhee following after to supervise. 

“You need more pepper, Taeho.” 

“Paghetti doesn’t need pepper, Junhee.” Taeho pouts, turning away with a jerk. 

“Set the table, please.” Jongdae gestures to the stack of plates and silverware sitting on the granite table top. Junmyeon squeezes his shoulder. “Dinner smells great,” he whispers it against his ear, stepping closer to him and not missing the way Jongdae leans back, relaxing for just a moment against him.

“Junhee, help make sure Papa does it right, okay?” 

“Okay.” She chirps, half sliding around the counter in her haste to grab at his hand and pull him away. 

~*~*~*

Junmyeon closes the door softly to Taeho and Junhee's bedroom, making sure not to make any noise. He turns to see Jongdae, with his hair ruffled, reading glasses on and his heart skips a beat again. 

“They’re all tucked in?” Jongdae asks, rolling his shoulders and Junmyeon’s eyes stick on his collarbones. After all this time, he still is unfairly attractive.

He has a surprise though, he can’t let himself get distracted by the slope of Jongdae’s neck, skin smooth and needing kiss marks. 

“All set. I’ll be back in a minute,” Junmyeon says, looking Jongdae up and down and meeting his eyes, a knowing look in them. 

“Don’t make me wait too long, I might just fall asleep.” Jongdae teases, slipping back into their room. Junmyeon as quietly, and quickly, as he can brushes his teeth, washes his face and pads back into the room. His phone sits in his pocket, and he pulls it out, getting ready to forward the itinerary to him but he is momentarily distracted by the sight of Jongdae leaning against the headboard, waiting for him in nothing but his boxers. 

“Come over here,” Jongdae says, voice a low command that sends a familiar thrill of anticipation dancing through him. 

Junmyeon breathes. “Check your email first.” 

Jongdae looks confused, brow scrunched up and mouth pulled down in the corners. “What?” 

Junmyeon crosses the rest of the room, bed shifting with a slight squeak as he crawls up to Jongdae, straddling his thighs. “Check your email.” He says again, fingers tracing out random patterns on the soft skin of his stomach. 

“You’re being odd,” Jongdae comments, raising an eyebrow at him but he reaches over, stretching for his phone on the nightstand. The light from the screen reflects in his eyes and Junmyeon tries not to squirm in excitement, wanting to see the way he looks when he finds out. 

His eyes widen, mouth falling open into an adorable ‘o’ shape. 

“What is this?” Jongdae asks, voice jumping up and a grin making its way across his face. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Junmyeon says, “it’s a little early but-”

He’s cut off when Jongdae’s hand, curling around the back of his neck, pulls him down for a kiss. Junmyeon’s hand comes up to rest at his jaw, kissing him deeply and sighing when Jongdae pulls away to kiss along his jaw. 

“What if I made plans?” Jongdae teases. “What about the kids?”

“Grandma and Grandpa would love the opportunity to spoil them rotten for a week,” Junmyeon says between kisses. 

“Still doesn’t mean I didn’t make plans,” Jongdae says, voice hitching when Junmyeon rolls his hips down. 

“You’re on summer break,” Junmyeon says, “I know school is out of session.” 

Jongdae’s hands slide up under his shirt, wordlessly demanding he takes it off. “You can cancel plans to spend time in paradise, sexing up your hot husband.” Junmyeon winks, grinning down at him.

“You think you’re so sneaky.” Jongdae pretends to grumble but his voice is too soft and Junmyeon can hear the affection in it. 

“I am sneaky, you were totally surprised.” Junmyeon is preening but Jongdae’s fingers are sliding over his stomach, one reaching up to tweak at his nipple in reprimand (it isn’t) and then his other hand undoes the button on his slacks. They’re quick to strip down, practiced at doing this with very little time frame. 

Junmyeon rolls his hips, feeling Jongdae pressing up half-hard against him, and loses himself in Jongdae’s touch, his kisses. They rock against each other like that, pleasure slowly building until finally Junmyeon’s hand curls around the both of them and brings them to a quick climax, their satisfied sighs muffled against each other’s lips. 

“Your turn to make coffee tomorrow, babe,” Jongdae says, yawning as sleep tries to drag him under and Junmyeon smiles at the feel of his lips on his shoulder. 

Junmyeon rolls over onto his side, draping a hand over Jongdae’s waist and sliding his hand over his back. He presses a soft, barely there, kiss to his forehead, lips meeting skin and silky strands of hair that have some grey mixed in. 

Tomorrow they’ll wake up, share two cups of coffee in the early morning light while the kids sleep. Junmyeon will go to work, just as the kids wake up, knowing when he comes home Jongdae and their family will be waiting for him.

 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon sips at his coffee, his sweater which was just right outside in the crisp autumn weather, is now just on the wrong side of too warm for the heated cafe. It’s not just the temperature that has him shifting in his seat, watching the play of sun on Jongdae’s face as it peaks through the window. It catches on the blond in his hair, shimmering and Junmyeon is brought back to reality when Jongdae waves a hand in front of his face. 

“Earth to Junmyeon,” Jongdae says, amusement and curiosity laced in his voice.  
Junmyeon grins, sheepish. “Sorry? Something about your professor…?” 

Jongdae’s lips twitch, like he’s trying to hold back a smile. “Yes,” he grins. “I was asking if my professor had plans tonight or if he wanted to come over since my roommate is out.” 

Junmyeon flushes, scratching at the back of his head before leaning forward. “Trying to make me jealous? I thought we were seeing each other.” 

“Hmm, you never said we were exclusive.” Jongdae responds back, taking a slow sip of coffee, his smile hidden behind the white ceramic lip. 

“Do you want to be?” Junmyeon asks, heart not listening to reason as it beats excitedly in his chest. He thinks he should know the answer, is pretty sure he’s seen it in the fond glances Jongdae has sent his way during the time they’ve been seeing each other, mostly quick dates, spending the night at a frequent enough pace and having brunch together the next day. 

“Yes, I do,” Jongdae says, sure. It is Jongdae’s turn to turn an attractive shade of pink. He reaches out, fingers tapping at the soft skin of Jongdae’s wrist and then moving up to his fingers, curled around the handle of his coffee mug. 

“Okay, boyfriend.” Junmyeon says, lips stretching into a smile. Jongdae mirrors it, shining brighter than the sun outside. 

“So, now that I have your attention, boyfriend.” Jongdae teases. “Are you free tonight?” 

“Of course, so, no hitting on your professor,” Junmyeon says in his best stern voice, his heart deciding to skip a beat when Jongdae switches his coffee to his other hand, then twines their fingers together, his palm warm. He feels giddy. 

“He is such a silver fox though,” Jongdae says, regret in his voice and twinkle in his eye. “You’re sure there is no room for one more in this relationship?” Jongdae asks, winking at him. 

“He’s 65,” Junmyeon says, choking on laughter. Jongdae laughs along with him, squeezing the hand he’s holding and Junmyeon’s cheeks feel like they might break. He doesn’t really know what he wants to say, so he settles for sliding his thumb over the hard jut of Jongdae’s knuckles, enjoying the silky feel of his skin. 

 

 

&&

 

 

A peal of laughter from their children sounds, followed by the loud patter of feet down the hall and then the stomping of two whirlwinds flying down the stairs. Junmyeon ignores it, there was no sound of crashing or anyone crying, so, for now, the coast is clear. 

Jongdae opens the door. “No running, if you’re done with the paints then put them away.” His voice carries so far and Junmyeon’s mouth twitches at the giggles he can hear from downstairs. Jongdae steps back into the room, muttering under his breath. Junmyeon has their suitcases open on the bed, stacks of items to go in set aside. 

“Can you get the toiletries?” Junmyeon asks him, carefully setting a stack of shorts into the suitcase and steadily them so they don’t fall over. 

“SPF 65, I didn’t know they made this.” Jongdae laughs shortly, before throwing it into a plastic ziplock and silently refolding the shirts Junmyeon had haphazardly lined up. He bumps Jongdae aside with a hip. 

“I burn easily,” Junmyeon says, going over the list and crossing it off. “But it’s also good to use on the kids, too.” 

“I look forward to seeing your pasty-white ass on the beach,” Jongdae grins, hand patting said ass. The pat turns into an extended squeeze; Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Jongdae will be begging for the sunscreen, later on, he’s sure. The hand squeezing his ass slides up his back and around to sneak under the hem of his shirt, tapping at his abs. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon chides, his protest must not be all that convincing because Jongdae just laughs against the back of his neck, mouth pressing a wet kiss there. To be fair, it didn’t sound convincing to him at all either. 

“Yes, sappy husband?” Jongdae asks, fingers playing at the waistband of his dad shorts, as Jongdae calls them. Junmyeon can tell where this is going and holds back a shudder at the way Jongdae moves to kiss along the side of his neck knowing exactly where he is most sensitive and taking full advantage of it.

“Papa!” Junhee’s voice, loud and with the same whine that Jongdae has, travels easily through the door, accompanied by Jongdae’s ringtone. “Grandma is calling.” 

The universe has decided to double cock-block them. 

Jongdae’s hands pull away, reluctant, and he goes to open the door before Junhee tires of being good and busts through it. Jongdae pats her head, taking his cell phone just as the call ends. 

He calls her back and Junhee jumps up on their bed, watching as Junmyeon packs. 

“Why do you have so much stuff?” Junhee asks, brow scrunched together and pigtails bouncing. 

“We’re going to be gone for a while, we need clothes,” Junmyeon explains, patiently. Jongdae steps back into the bathroom, phone at his ear as he explains that they’re running late as per usual.

“Like for a year?” she asks, confused and a little worried. Junmyeon’s laughs, fondness that is a little overwhelming bubbling up in his stomach. 

“No, just for a week,” Junmyeon replies, ruffling her head and grinning at her pout when he messes up her pigtails. “Papa,” she whines. He taps her chin and her pout deepens. 

“You’ll have a lot of fun, BBQ-ing with grandma and grandpa.” 

“I guess,” she says, small fingers picking at the zipper of the suitcase, not looking all that pleased at his response. 

It’s a little too quiet. 

“Wait, where is your brother?” Junmyeon asks, they were supposed to be playing together. Junhee shrugs, not quite meeting his eyes. “He wanted to draw, so I got his paints.” 

Junmyeon closes his eyes briefly and is just glad Jongdae stepped out of the room, maybe he can do damage control. 

 

 

&&

 

 

“Kim Jongdae.” He offers his hand to shake, a bright smile on his face. He’d come to see Minseok, not realizing how many people would be at his beach BBQ, and was headed towards one of the tables by Minseok who promised to come back and chat later. 

He doesn’t mind. Junmyeon knows he is a friendly person and doesn’t have much trouble meeting new people or striking up a conversation. He doesn’t recognize anyone else besides Minseok and Sehun.

“Kim Junmyeon.” Junmyeon shakes it, noticing how soft his hands are. Looking at him again, his cheekbones are sharp, arms sinewy and he’s handsome. Junmyeon sits down next to him and feels the heat of his gaze. It has been a while since he’s seen someone who has drawn his interest. 

He hopes the attraction is mutual. 

“So, Junmyeon, are you a senior too?” His voice is soft, his expression open and curious. 

“No, junior. You’re a senior?” Junmyeon asks, looking surprised. 

Jongdae laughs, waving his hand, it’s a pleasant sound, Junmyeon thinks. 

“Sophomore, I was in a history class with Minseok last year,” Jongdae says, bringing his knees up and resting his forearms on them. His back is curved, his head turned to look at Junmyeon. He can’t help but stare. It’s been some time since he’s felt attraction like this. 

“So, you’re my hyung, then,” Jongdae says, a note of teasing. It’s flirtatious and Junmyeon’s stomach does a flip. 

“I suppose I am,” Junmyeon says, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

There’s a pause. Jongdae leans back on his elbows, the tarp they put over the sand makes a noise of protest. 

“I hope you’ll treat me to dinner sometime, Junmyeon-hyung.” 

He lets out a short laugh, a little overwhelmed and he breaks eye-contact. They’ve only just met, so this is definitely flirting, Junmyeon thinks and he tries not to turn red. He’s no blushing virgin, by far, but Jongdae is throwing him off balance. He’s straightforward, not hiding his interest and it’s overwhelming as well as flattering. 

“You always ask your hyungs you’ve just met to treat you like that?” Junmyeon asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Jongdae laughs. “You’re the first. But you also seem like you would say yes. Others would probably just call me a brat.” He winks at him and Junmyeon laughs. 

“You do seem like a brat,” Junmyeon comments, he’s sure he sounds more amused than he should, “but maybe I wouldn’t mind treating you to dinner.” 

Jongdae’s grin is bright, stretching across his face and Junmyeon finds himself mirroring it, already looking forward to seeing him again even if they’re still sitting next to each other and have the rest of the day to get to know one another. 

“Can I get your number?” Jongdae asks him, pulling out his own phone. Junmyeon nods. 

Jongdae’s hands brush over his and he picks Junmyeon’s phone out of his hand and punches his in, sending him a smiley face with sunglasses. He’s ridiculous; Junmyeon can’t say he dislikes it. 

 

&&

 

 

“You know, souvenirs are meant to be bought _from_ the place you visited?” Jongdae says with a wry grin, sunglasses tucked into the collar of his white t-shirt. Junmyeon reluctantly returns the stuffed dinosaur to the shelf. 

“Taeho would love it,” Junmyeon says, his hand squishing the leg of a bright white stuffed-rabbit on the shelf below.

“You spoil them,” Jongdae says, pulling at the crook of his elbow. “I hope they start boarding soon. I don’t trust you not to smuggle the entire store of stuffed animals with us.” 

Junmyeon tries his best not to grin. “As if you don’t buy them things all the time?” 

Jongdae’s eyebrows jump up a little. “Junhee has already learned to ask you for things first, _nice papa_.” The words ‘nice papa’ roll of his tongue with more than just a hint of sarcasm and a little jealousy. Junmyeon laughs, shaking off the hand on his elbow and reaching down to lace their fingers together as they walk towards the gate. 

It’s busy but they manage to find two seats across from each other in the waiting area near their gate and play on their phones. Junmyeon can’t help himself, he opens up his work email and starts skimming. His coworkers and team members should be able to handle it but he can’t help but want to check in. 

A few seconds later and Junmyeon’s messenger pops up with a notification, a chat from Jongdae. He opens it to a picture of himself, knees crossed and brow furrowed, squinting at his phone looking far too serious. 

_Saw this hot piece of ass at the airport, should I flirt with him?_

Junmyeon’s lips twitch in amusement.

 _I don’t know…he is definitely hot but looks a little uptight._ Junmyeon sends back.

_Meh, I’m still going to talk to him. A seat just opened up next to him._

“Hey there,” Jongdae says, wiggling his eyebrows as he sits down in the seat next to him. He can smell the cologne that he bought him for Christmas last year, a warm citrus that sits blends nicely with him. 

“Hi stranger,” Junmyeon responds, giving him an exaggerated once over. Jongdae squeezes his knee then leans against him, hair soft as it brushes his cheek and Jongdae’s hands warm over his as he pulls away his phone. 

“No work,” Jongdae mumbles, turning his head to press a kiss against his shoulder. 

 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon does not appreciate being given the cold shoulder. It hurts more than he would like to admit, even though he knows that what he said hurt Jongdae too. He never was great with words in the heat of the moment and Jongdae, while kind and considerate, is doing exactly what he asked him to do _too_ well. He too needs the time to cool down and lick his wounds. 

The thing is, Junmyeon worries; the absence of messages from him doesn’t feel right. It is like he’s forgotten to wear his tie to work: it is always there (sometimes restrictive) but he didn’t realize how comfortable and confident he felt with it and now without, he might just feel a little naked. 

It doesn’t help that they are long distance right now and both of their schedules make it difficult to find the time for more than quick texts and the occasional FaceTime chat. 

Junmyeon opens the chat window, the last message from Jongdae received on Saturday: “Ok. Got it.” 

It’s Thursday. There’s no new message from Jongdae wishing him a good day, no picture of a random dog or the autumn leaves in a collage of burnt oranges and vibrant reds. Junmyeon doesn’t have much time to think about it; he shoves himself onto the next train, briefcase pressed up against his chest as he frowns out the window, the scenery slowly slipping by as the train picks up speed. 

He refreshes the chat during a bathroom break and is a little disappointed to see there isn’t anything waiting for him. Tonight is their date night; today he _will_ leave the office on time. The urge to message him, and say he can’t wait to talk with him, tickles at him but he doesn’t follow through. A stack of data to input landing on his desk steals his attention. That on top of other menial tasks takes up the rest of the day as he gets caught up in trying to finish everything and triple checking it, even though the deadline was tomorrow afternoon. 

“You’re heading out early today,” Sooyoung comments, cutting Junmyeon off before he can apologize, “good. You’ve been staying too late.” 

“I finished the updates,” Junmyeon says. “The files are back on Yunho’s desk. Is it okay to go over them tomorrow?” 

He feels a pride, a sense of accomplishment warm him when her eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“You’re always so quick, hurry up and go home.” She waves him off and Junmyeon slips out the door, punching the elevator button and looking at himself in the reflection of the steel doors. He could see himself in the firm, he _wants_ this opportunity and the time he’s putting in now will hopefully secure him a junior position once at the end of his term. 

His small apartment and his clothes strewn about greets him when he steps through the door, flicking on the lights and kicking off his shoes. They join the pile of running shoes and sandals that he hasn’t put back into the makeshift shelf in the entrance way. 

It’s cramped, a single bed and small desk the only furniture takes up most of the space and the kitchen with one burner is in the entrance way. It’s cheap and company-subsidized and if he gets a position in the future that actually pays something substantial, then he can move. 

He remembers fondly the one-time Jongdae came up for a visit and they slept so close, pressed together, on his single bed and ate breakfast with their legs folded up under them on it. 

He has another 10 minutes before he’ll call. It’s enough to reluctantly clear a path to the bed, shove his discarded clothes into the bin and move the empty dishes into the kitchen sink, they clink together precariously when he sets them down but he’ll take care of them later. Tomorrow, sometime before mold starts growing on them, or when he no longer has clean dishes then he’ll wash them. 

It’s almost time and Junmyeon settles on his bed, a pillow propped up behind him and tries to not feel nervous. He wants to apologize to Jongdae first. The phone rings a few times, a picture of the two of them staring up at him as he waits for Jongdae to answer. Junmyeon’s stomach sinks as it keeps ringing; Jongdae always answers on the second or third ring but tonight the call times out, ending. Junmyeon’s fingers hover over the chat window. 

_Hey, let me know when I can call._

He erases it. 

_Are you busy tonight?_

He erases it again, not sure what to send. 

_I’m sorry for what I said._

His fingers clear that message too, he wants to apologize over the phone, not just via text. It’s the closest he can get to seeing Jongdae in person. They’re both broke and as much as Junmyeon wants to fly back, he can’t just do that. 

_I miss you. Let me know when you have time._

The message goes unread and Junmyeon focuses on distracting himself, standing over the stove and making ramyeon. He eats at the makeshift desk, frowning when he notices that the ‘read’ notification hasn’t popped up. It could be that his part-time job ran late or he picked up a shift. 

Junmyeon showers, settling down in bed with his phone and playing a game, trying to stay awake but feeling the week of long hours and work catching up to him. He wakes up an hour later to his phone ringing, buzzing on top of his chest where he let it fall. 

It’s Jongdae and Junmyeon fumbles to answer it. 

“Hello? Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks, moving to sit up in bed. 

“Hey. Sorry, if I woke you up,” Jongdae responds, noise in the background, laughing and music, filtering through the speaker. 

“No, no. It’s fine,” Junmyeon says quickly. 

“I’ll be back,” Jongdae says, away from the speaker and the background noise fades away, leaving a strange silence between them. 

“Listen, Jongdae,” Junmyeon starts, licking his lips and trying to remember the words the thought of and practiced earlier of all the apologies that he had ready for him. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae says, voice small. “I’m sorry if I was pressuring you.” 

Junmyeon’s heart lurches uncomfortably. 

“That’s not it,” Junmyeon says quickly, “I--work--it was a bad week but-”

“I know, I know,” Jongdae answers, “I just miss you. I know you really want that position.” 

Junmyeon’s hand fidgets in the blanket. “I didn’t mean it when I said I wanted to take a break. I’m so sorry.” He can hear Jongdae exhale on the line, hopefully in relief but it is so hard when he can’t see him but he doesn’t trust himself to try and video chat. 

“I didn’t think you did,” Jongdae responds, “but it still hurt.” 

Junmyeon bites his lip. 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says again. 

“You said that,” Jongdae responds, a hint of the familiar teasing in it and Junmyeon relaxes. Junmyeon laughs once. 

“I miss you a lot and really just,” Jongdae says again, “I just, you talk about the firm and it is so far away, I felt, feel, a little like you’ll forget about me. I know you won’t but I was jealous too. I’m sorry.” 

Junmyeon feels a surge of affection, wanting to see him and frustration at the distance between them. 

“I miss you more,” Junmyeon says, voice soft, “I could never forget about you.” There’s that silence on the line again and Junmyeon can practically see the soft smile Jongdae has, stretching across his face, his cheekbones so sharp and eyes crinkled in the corner. He wants to kiss him. 

“You sap,” Jongdae says, “I miss you the most.” 

“Now kettle, it isn’t nice to call names,” Junmyeon says. “Just 3 months left.” 

Jongdae sighs at that. “Right. Maybe we can have a backup date night for when work runs late?” 

“Maybe we have two date nights, I don’t need to work on Sundays,” Junmyeon suggests, regretting that he has another two days of work. 

“Don’t take on too much.” Jongdae chides, concern in his voice. 

“Talking with you helps,” Junmyeon says, pouting, “This week sucked without you.”

“Good. Mine did too.” Jongdae says with a short laugh. 

“I’ll let you go back now, I have to sleep,” Junmyeon says, reluctant. Jongdae hums in his ear, sounding just as happy about the prospect of having to hang up as him. It’s cute and Junmyeon feels fondness spreading warm throughout his chest. 

“Sweet dreams, Junmyeonnie.”

“Goodnight, Jongdae-yah,” Junmyeon says, waiting for him to hang up and staring down in half-fondness and half-loneliness at the call time record before it, too, disappears. 

 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon powers on his phone, checking the time on it. Jongdae is stretching, mouth open in a yawn next to him. He had managed a few hours of sleep on the plane, head on Junmyeon’s shoulder while Junmyeon tried to drift off, not having much luck. 

In the shuttle bus, Junmyeon leans against Jongdae this time, nodding off as the people around them chatter and the road noise lulls him into a nap. He’s tired from helping to lug their suitcases around, standing in the long line at immigration and finally, after some struggling,　 finding the shuttle bus to their hotel. 

He wakes when the shuttle brakes, just outside of the resort, with its large white columns and white stone entrance. 

Jongdae punches him softly in the shoulder, mouthing, “Wow,” at him and grabbing his backpack. They’re the last ones off the shuttle and Jongdae already has his camera out and pointed at the building, then aiming it at Junmyeon. The shutter snaps and Jongdae gazes down at the viewfinder with fondness, laughing slightly. 

“What?” Junmyeon asks, raising an eyebrow. Jongdae’s face disappears behind the camera again and he places a hand on his hip, the other on the top of the handle of Jongdae’s yellow suitcase. 

“Nothing,” Jongdae sing-songs. Junmyeon messes with his hair, patting it down and realizing it was probably all messed up from the way he slept. He frowns at Jongdae as best as he can; it never was effective and now is no different. 

“I’m going to check us in, you go take pictures of willing subjects,” Junmyeon says, placing the last bag on the trolley before the bellhop can get to it. 

The air-conditioning is strong, cooling him down quickly from the balmy heat outside. It’s nice, the large and open lobby with the bar on the first floor, some outdoor tables on the balcony over-looking the ocean. It should be beautiful during sunset. 

“I’d like to check in, Kim Junmyeon, 4 night stay.” Junmyeon has his card out, tapping his fingers on the sleek marble countertop as the young woman searches on the computer. Her pleasant smile falters for just a moment before she turns to him, apologetic looking. 

“Mr. Kim, I’m terribly sorry but your reservation is for 4 nights from tomorrow.” 

Junmyeon’s stomach lurches. “Wait, what, that can’t be.” 

“I’m terribly sorry,” she adds. “Our system at least shows the check-in for tomorrow at the same time.” 

“Can I borrow your wi-fi?” Junmyeon asks and she hands him the card with the password, a polite “of course” as she does. He doesn’t _think_ he could have made that kind of mistake. It’s been ages since he has done something like that. 

He pulls up the confirmation email and his heart sinks. 

“Do you have any other rooms open tonight?” Junmyeon asks, checking to see if Jongdae is coming up behind him. He think he sees him outside but he doesn’t want him to worry (or to for him to have yet another story to tease him with). 

“It is quite busy but let me double check.”

“I’m so sorry but anything, please,” Junmyeon says, “It was supposed to be our anniversary trip.” If he has nothing to lose, then he might as well try to play the sympathy card. 

“Hey,” Jongdae’s warm voice sounds from behind him and Junmyeon freezes. He nods politely, smiling at the woman behind the front desk who nods back. 

“Done taking pictures already?” Junmyeon says, smiling widely and silently praying that she finds _something_. 

“Never, but for now yes,” Jongdae responds, leaning against him. 

“Mr. Kim,” she says, timing it so as not to interrupt their conversation. “We are so sorry for the mix-up, here are your room keys. Just to confirm that check out is in Wednesday morning at 11 AM, correct?” 

Junmyeon wants to cry. “Thank you so much, that’s perfect.” He picks up the small envelope with the cards and passes them to Jongdae. 

“Happy Anniversary to you both,” she says with a smile. “Your bags will be brought up shortly.” 

“Thank you,” Jongdae responds, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“You flirting with the staff already?” Jongdae teases him once they’re out of earshot, walking close to him and bumping into his shoulder. Junmyeon feels relief flood through him. 

“Yes, I will not stop until I’ve flirted with every breathing thing in this hotel,” Junmyeon drawls. Jongdae pushes the elevator button, the lamp above it lighting up. 

“She mentioned a mix-up, what did you do?” Jongdae asks, grinning at him. Junmyeon tenses and then crosses his arms. The door bings and a few people filter out, flip-flops hitting the stone floor and sunglasses on. 

“You’re picking on me really early on in this trip,” Junmyeon grumbles, stepping onto the elevator first. Jongdae laughs, cackling which turns into a whistle when he pulls out the room number slip: 806. The top floor. 

Junmyeon pushes the button and the doors slip closes, the elevator making a silent assent. 

The room itself, when he opens the door, is ridiculous. 

“I’m sorry I ever teased about your flirting,” Jongdae comments, disappearing off to explore what looks to be the honeymoon suite. It is absurd. They have crystal glasses and a stainless steel kitchen and a balcony with a small pool and jacuzzi all to themselves. 

“Wait, we don’t have to pay for this do we?” Jongdae asks a minute later, halfway hanging out of the sliding doors to the balcony. 

“I think they upgraded us,” Junmyeon says, conveniently leaving out the part where he should say _because I fucked up our reservations_. 

“Huh, I should have you flirt more,” Jongdae says, coming over to give Junmyeon a very undeserved kiss, walking him back to the bed. His knees hit the back of it and just as he slides a hand up the back of Jongdae’s shirt the doorbell rings and they break apart reluctantly. 

“Time out for a few minutes,” Jongdae murmurs, licking into his mouth once before pulling back and disappearing down the entrance way to answer the door, the bellhop bowing once before pushing the trolley into their room and starting to unload.

“Thank you!” Jongdae says, tipping the bellhop and closing the door behind him softly with a click. Junmyeon hasn’t left his spot, still sitting on the soft bed. He admires the lean lines of Jongdae’s back and then the way his shirt is slightly open in a v exposing his chest when he turns, a playful grin on his face as he pads back to bed, to where Junmyeon waits for him. 

“Should make the most of this, hum?” Jongdae says, lips soft and encouraging against Junmyeon’s and he very rarely disagrees with Jongdae, his hands already under his shirt and encouraging it up and over his head. He presses a soft kiss at Jongdae’s brow, then down across his jaw to suck at his earlobe. 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon wipes sweat from his brow, setting down the last box and shaking his head at Jongdae who is standing in front of their, _their_ Junmyeon realizes with a grin, refrigerator even though there is no way it has cooled down yet. 

“I am so sweaty,” Jongdae complains, pulling his T-shirt away from his skin. He is indeed sweaty, his neck shining and the blue shirt clings to his lower back, a shade darker. 

“You could shower,” Junmyeon suggests, sliding around a tower of boxes and pulling at his own shirt, frowning at the sticky feeling of it on his chest. Jongdae is staring at him. 

“I don’t know where the towels are,” Jongdae says, running a hand through his hair and closing the refrigerator door with a soft click. 

Junmyeon points to a duffel bag he set on the dining table. “I thought we’d need them.” 

“You’re perfect,” Jongdae says with a put-out sigh like he’s complaining. Junmyeon laughs, watching as he rushes over, pulling out body wash and shampoo. Two fluffy towels follow after and Jongdae grins, disappearing down the hall to the bathroom. Junmyeon busies himself with unpacking their emergency box of basic kitchen utensils. It’s enough for tonight until they can finish everything else over the next few days. 

 

~*~*~

 

“Why weren’t they in the emergency box?” Jongdae looks shocked, incredulous and a little betrayed. Junmyeon would feel more guilt for forgetting to set away the condoms and lube but he’s busy admiring the red flush of Jongdae’s chest. He doesn’t bother resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss at the mole on his clavicle. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t think not having my dick for one night would constitute an emergency,” Junmyeon says, a strange mix of horny and amused. 

“I am insulted that not getting to fuck me in our new apartment didn’t even cross your mind,” Jongdae pouts, but his hand is sliding up and down Junmyeon’s arm, leaving goosebumps behind. Junmyeon from his position, kneeling in between Jongdae’s legs, questions his priorities and packing habits. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his inner thigh and continuing until he tongues at the small beauty mark on his leg and Jongdae’s breathing turns erratic. 

Junmyeon pulls at his thighs, sliding him further down the couch until he’s bent in half and Jongdae is watching him, eyes a wide and mouth parted in a surprised ‘o’. 

“Hold your legs,” Junmyeon says against his thigh and Jongdae is quick to do so, hands coming up to hold the back of his thighs and spread his legs further, to make it easier for Junmyeon. 

The surprise is clear on his face when Junmyeon licks once, a long stripe at his perineum, and then around the rim. Junmyeon watches, keeping eye contact as he tongues over it, his forefinger following, and Jongdae whimpers. It spurs Junmyeon on, his own dick heavy between his legs, as he presses a finger in, tongue flicking in alongside it to ease the way. 

“Holy fuck,” Jongdae chokes out. Junmyeon has never done this before but continues to press in, tongue eventually starting to fuck in and out of him, as he uses the other to cup his balls, roll them around, and finally move up to touch his cock. He watches carefully, speeding up when Jongdae’s hips jerk and slowing down when he clenches down around his fingers, stopping him from coming too soon, his cock leaking and helping make the glide easier. 

Jongdae’s thighs tremble, fingers pressing into the skin as he lets his legs fall apart further, and Junmyeon takes pride in how far gone he is under him. His eyes soak up the way his head falls back, exposing the bob of his Adam’s apple, and his mouth falling open in a loud moan. 

He curls a hand around Jongdae’s cock and strokes, finding the right pacing to fuck into him with his tongue and then pull back. Giving his jaw a break, to slide another finger in alongside the first and press up until the drawn-out moan turns into a choked-off gasp of his name. Taking Jongdae apart like this, it feels good, has desire burning through him and he focuses on making it even better for him. 

“I’m close,” Jongdae says, voice drawn tight and eyes not leaving Junmyeon between his legs. Junmyeon grins, tongue pressing in along his fingers and watching the way Jongdae’s jaw clenches and his chest rises and falls rapidly. He presses his fingers down, kissing at the inside of his thigh and then licking up his dick, his own jumping at the grunt Jongdae makes when his lips finally wrap around his cock. 

Jongdae bites his lip, the low groan sticking in his throat, as Junmyeon bobs his head over him, the taste of precome on his tongue. It takes concentration that he doesn’t actually have but Junmyeon focuses, a slow bob up and down his dick, while he presses his fingers up against Jongdae’s prostate, each tremble of his legs on either side of Junmyeon head, a tell-tale sign that he’s getting close. 

It happens suddenly, Jongdae’s hips jerking once and his voice a broken keen that tears from his throat, Junmyeon swallows around him, drinking it down and leaving the pads of his fingers pressed inside him until he whines. “Too much,” Jongdae says, voice breathy and hands weakly tugging at his hair. He pulls back, pressing a soft kiss on his hip bone and grinning down at him, enjoying the way Jongdae looks wrecked, spread out beneath him. 

“You look so smug,” Jongdae says, like he’s trying to complain but he’s mostly breathless. The smile that pulls at his lips is beautiful and has Junmyeon’s heart flipping. 

“I did just get you off,” Junmyeon replies, preening just a little. Probably a lot, actually, but Jongdae already signed up for this relationship; he has to deal with it. 

Jongdae’s eyes fall down between them and Junmyeon, who had been trying to not think about it, is reminded that he’s still very much turned on, cock hard between his legs. 

“You did,” Jongdae murmurs, eyes hungry. “My turn to return the favor?” Junmyeon doesn’t bother protesting and is pliant, easily pulled up and maneuvered until his back is against the couch arm and Jongdae is kneeling between his legs, pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. Junmyeon leaves a hand lazily curled into his hair, hips tilting up when Jongdae’s mouth slides down. He isn’t going to last long, not with how good Jongdae’s lips look stretched over him and the playful way he looks up at him as he blows him like he knows just how much Junmyeon gets off on the way he looks between his legs. 

“So good,” Junmyeon mumbles, hand gripping his hair once before relaxing his hold. “Your mouth, so pretty like this.” Junmyeon praises absentmindedly and shudders when Jongdae moans around him. He’s not going to last long, he’s teetering on the edge now, face flush and muscles twitching with impending release. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon grunts out a warning, the flood of pleasure overtaking him as he comes and feels Jongdae swallow around him, sucking softly as his body comes down from the high and he belatedly realizes he’s petting through Jongdae’s hair. 

“That was good,” Junmyeon says, finally, a true master of words in face of Jongdae’s mouth on him. He can’t be blamed, really. 

“You’d better find the lube and condoms,” Jongdae says, eyes slightly narrowed and that all too familiar teasing tone to his voice. “We still have to christen the bedroom and kitchen.”

Junmyeon laughs, a thrill of excitement at the idea of having Jongdae in every room of their apartment, not just on the couch surrounded by boxes and suitcases. 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon wakes up from his nap, ocean breeze tickling his nose, to Jongdae lounging on the couch, a long L-shaped number that would take up a good portion of their living room. He’d want something like it if he had any confidence that they could keep the kids from turning it into an art project. He feels a twinge of longing, he misses them.

Jongdae looks up from the couch and smiles at him, lines in his cheeks showing the years of happiness they’ve had together. He’s wearing Junmyeon’s boxers (or were they his and Junmyeon just stole them?) and a flimsy tank top and Junmyeon, only in his boxer briefs, wonders if their vacation is just going to end up being them in bed or on various other surfaces in their room the entire time. 

It would be a waste to come all the way here and not even go out and explore. His lower brain disagrees with him, showing interest when Jongdae stands up and stretches, back to him. Jongdae’s butt disappears into a pair of jeans and Junmyeon sighs. He should get up and go out as well. 

They end up exploring the town, popping into little boutique shops and finding more souvenirs for the kids and a thank you gift for Junmyeon’s parents for watching them. 

Jongdae and Junmyeon sit outside on a bench, licking ice cream cones and figuring out where to go next. There’s an artists exhibition in the next town over, a quick bus trolley ride. Halfway through Jongdae is reapplying sunscreen to Junmyeon’s ears since he burns too easily. 

“At least you’re not Rudolph,” Jongdae comments, lips quirked up and hand resting on Junmyeon’s knee. They’re sitting in the back of the trolley, watching the palm trees slip by and it’s the evening by the time they finish, some bags in hand as they drop things off at the hotel. 

“I want to try the pool,” Jongdae says, grabbing his swim trunks. The infinity pool they haven’t touched since checking in, too busy either going out and touring or spending their mornings and nights in bed together. 

Junmyeon pulls out his own trunks, stripping down in the middle of the room and pulling them up just Jongdae comes out of the bathroom in his own, the familiar trail of hair leading to his trunks a tempting invitation. 

“My eyes are up here,” Jongdae teases, flicking Junmyeon’s chin before kissing him quickly on the forehead. 

The pool, Junmyeon learns is lukewarm as he steps in, watching as Jongdae gets a running jump and cannonballs into it like he’s still 20 and he laughs. It turns to a glare when Jongdae, pushing his hair back, makes his way towards Junmyeon, a mischievous look on his face. 

“I’m taking my time, acclimating,” Junmyeon warns. 

“It’s easier if you just get wet all at once,” Jongdae says, water now at waist-height, dangerously close to Junmyeon who takes a step back. Jongdae was always a little faster and Junmyeon just misses grabbing the handle when Jongdae’s arms wrap around his middle and he’s dragged back deeper into the water, arms flailing as he tries to yell and laugh at the same time. 

“Junmyeonnie,” Jongdae says, laughing in his ear and then he feels his legs lift off from the pool floor as he’s dunked under with Jongdae. The water covering his eyes and cool against his skin, not shocking but he pops up with a gasp. 

“You are a brat!” Junmyeon says, pushing back his hair out of his eyes and catching the tail end of Jongdae’s eyes trailing up his body hungrily. 

“It feels good though, right?” Jongdae says, knowingly. He’s right and that’s what is more vexing. He takes another step closer and Junmyeon holds a hand out, the water calms down, little ripples around it where it hits at his lower belly. 

“Don’t look so smug,” Junmyeon complains but doesn’t stop when Jongdae walks him back up against the edge of the pool, caging him in and kissing him slowly, hand cupping his jaw. 

It escalates from there, Jongdae lifting him up onto the edge of the pool and slipping between his legs, hands on his knees and pressing kisses down his chest, tongue over his abs and Junmyeon leans back on his palms, watching as Jongdae’s hand covers his trunks, wet against his dick, stirring with interest. It isn’t like they’d be caught but they’re outside right now and Junmyeon’s heart rate picks up with each swipe of Jongdae’s mouth over him. 

The ties of his trunks go, and they’re pushed down just enough for Jongdae to pull out his dick and lick at it, it twitches and Junmyeon exhales, eyes watching and arousal thrumming through him with how close Jongdae’s mouth is to his dick. It’s a little overwhelming and he can feel the press of Jongdae’s fingers against his thigh, the wet slide of his tongue as he licks up his length and then the circle of his lips around the tip of his cock and Junmyeon makes a low noise, unable to contain it. 

“We should go inside,” Junmyeon says, breathless and watching and Jongdae’s lips circle around him, sucking lightly before pulling back to lick at him. He’s hard now, cock curled up against his stomach. 

“I suppose it would be uncomfortable to fuck you here,” Jongdae says against his hip bone, grinning at the way Junmyeon’s dick twitches at that. 

It doesn’t take much more encouragement, Jongdae pulls his trunks back up and it’s decidedly uncomfortable as he twists, standing up and heading back to their room, hearing Jongdae pull himself up out of the pool behind him. 

He isn’t a heathen and grabs a towel from the stack by the entrance, trying to dry off as much as possible while Jongdae’s hands pull his trunks down and his lips suck a mark on to his neck. 

“Dry off,” Junmyeon says, laying back on the center of the bed, towel over their pillows and grabbing for the lube tucked away in the nightstand. He watches Jongdae slide the towel over himself quickly, abs flexing as he bends and tent in his trunks showing his arousal. Junmyeon bites his lip, a lubed finger circling around his rim as he watches Jongdae strip and his dick pops free, hard and bouncing slightly as he makes his way over to the bed, pressing their lips together as Junmyeon slides one finger into himself, slowly pumping it in and out. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jongdae says, watching as Junmyeon pulls one finger out only to slick more lube over it and a second finger, pressing back in, his brow furrowing at the stretch. Jongdae’s hand on his wrist a few minutes later stops him and then Jongdae’s fingers, three then four, finish the job and he’s bucking his hips down on his hand, fucking himself on his fingers and trying to grind down, wanting more, always more. 

“Come on, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, breathless, watching as Jongdae licks his lips, slicking his dick and letting the head press at his hole, a tease as he presses just the tip in and then pulls out, leaving Junmyeon fluttering. 

He hooks his leg around the back of Jongdae’s thigh and pulls him closer, groaning and grabbing at his shoulders when he finally slides all the way in. Jongdae rests his forehead on his shoulder, hot breath against his neck as he swears, jerking forward experimentally. Jongdae is fluid as he fucks into him, long and hard thrusts that have Junmyeon’s entire body flushing, balls tightening as the pressure of his dick sliding in rubs against him just right. He reaches down between them, hand gripping at his own cock, pre-come leaking from the tip and it’s overwhelming when he starts jerking himself off in time to the snapping of Jongdae’s hips. 

The sounds of their fucking fill the room, messy kisses as Jongdae regains focus, breathing into Junmyeon’s mouth each time he clenches around him. It’s overwhelming, the way he feels his orgasm building, he just needs a little more and it’s like Jongdae can see it. 

“I got you,” Jongdae murmurs, voice catching, leaning back so he can fuck into him harder, take over for Junmyeon and stroke, grip hard and unforgiving and it tears a loud, gasping, moan from Junmyeon’s throat. He keeps going fucking through it, sweat sliding down his temple and own groans melding so well with Junmyeon’s he doesn’t know who is making noise anymore. Just that they’re both so close and he wants to come so bad, he tilts his hips, pushing back and taking all that Jongdae has to offer and reveling in the feel of him pounding into him. 

Jongdae thumbing the tip of his cock and grinding into him is what pushes him over, his cock jumping and spurting out white over Jongdae’s hand, clenching around him as he shakes, trembling through his orgasm. Jongdae comes in him a minute later, frantically and erratically thrusting into him as he groans, chasing his own release. It’s warm, slick and once he pulls out it is going to be a mess but he doesn’t mind right now. 

Jongdae, panting, kisses him, lips sliding against his in something too sloppy to be considered a proper kiss but he savors it, feeling the love and affection, curling his arms around Jongdae’s back, their sweat making their skin stick together. 

 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon slides his palms down the knees of his jeans, they still feel sweaty and he’s a college junior. He should be past this stage of sweaty palm, racing heart, infatuation. This is not how he imagined dating Jongdae would be like, or rather going on dates because they haven’t really had that conversation yet. It’s a little too soon to bring it up, even though Junmyeon is pretty sure he wants to. 

“Hey, are you ready?” Jongdae asks, giving him a bright smile. Junmyeon nods, standing up and trying not to react to the hand hovering just over his lower back, barely touching. Their cups of coffee sit mostly empty on the dinner table. Jongdae heads toward the register but Junmyeon pulls him away. “Already done,” Junmyeon says with a grin. 

“You’re sneaky,” Jongdae says, “thank you, though.” 

“You’re welcome.” He’s pleased, happy that he can treat Jongdae. 

They’re walking side-by-side, the heat of summer slowly losing out to the early autumn warmth. It’s pleasant, the slight breeze helping to cool Junmyeon down. 

“Walk me home?” Jongdae asks with a tilt of his head, Junmyeon the dark roots under his blonde hair just starting to show. His gaze locks with Jongdae’s playful one. Normally, Junmyeon would be on the receiving end of Jongdae’s soft kiss goodnight right now, just before they part ways but it doesn’t come. Perhaps he doesn’t want to end the date early either. 

“Sure,” Junmyeon says, biting his lower lip against a grin, lacing their fingers together. The walk back to Jongdae’s apartment is not that far, he’s just on the out edge of the main part of town, sharing with two other students. 

“I had a good time tonight,” Junmyeon says, at the entrance of Jongdae’s place. He is reluctant to let go of Jongdae’s hand, warm in his palm. He’s a little self-conscious, his palm is probably sweaty and gross. Jongdae’s “me too” is pressed against his lips in a lingering kiss, he’s pleasantly surprised and kisses back eagerly. 

“I think it’s my turn to treat you. Let me buy you breakfast tomorrow.” 

It takes a few seconds to process but Junmyeon grins.

“Can you even wake up early enough?” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Wow. You’re lucky you’re handsome.”

Junmyeon replays the question in his head, still trying to process the fact that he was just propositioned for sex, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Was that you hitting on me?”

“Duh. Are you coming up or not?” Jongdae asks, lacing their fingers together, smirking up at him, like he already knows Junmyeon’s answer.

“Lead the way,” Junmyeon says on an exhale. Jongdae squeezes his hand once before letting go, turning to key in his code. The gears turn, clicking against each other loudly, before opening with a short buzz. Junmyeon slips in behind him, letting the door swing shut with a bang as he walks up the three flights of stairs. 

“My roommate isn’t coming back tonight,” Jongdae says, the slight tremble in his voice betraying his earlier confidence. Junmyeon kisses him, pressing him up against the door and gripping his hips. He tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when Jongdae melts into it, kissing back enthusiastically. The fist in his jacket, pushing him away, breaks the mood but only long enough for Jongdae to turn around to unlock and open his door, pulling him inside. They’re only apart for a few seconds before Junmyeon finds his back pressed up against the makeshift shelf in the entrance way. 

It protests under his weight, wobbling slightly on its thin legs; the sound of mail flopping to the floor is ignored in favor of Jongdae’s tongue in his mouth and hands finding their way under his shirt. 

Junmyeon fumbles out of his shirt, his lips tingling pleasantly in the moments away from Jongdae’s lips. They don’t stop, Jongdae leaning in to kiss him as they walk through the apartment, Junmyeon following blindly. Enjoying they way Jongdae shudders and presses closer. 

He could kiss him all night. Jongdae sighs when Junmyeon’s lips and tongue work a path down his neck and then sharply inhales when Junmyeon starts sucking at the skin there, he pulls back a little earlier than he wants to but he doesn’t want to give Jongdae a hickey. Not on their first night, in such an obvious place. He doesn’t want to annoy him; isn’t sure if he’d appreciate it.

They’re still in the living room, standing in front of a door, no doubt to Jongdae’s room, and all of a sudden Junmyeon realizes what they’re about to do. 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, are you not?” Jongdae asks, chest rising as he catches his breath, wetting his lips as he waits for Junmyeon to respond. 

“I am, I just thought-” Junmyeon stops talking. Not by choice but by a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Jongdae’s hand is at the waistband of his jeans and he thinks, perhaps, thinking isn’t worth it. 

“You’re incredibly sweet but I’m sure, without a doubt, that I want you naked in my bed two minutes ago.” Jongdae is flushed, he can see the tinge of it on his neck and Junmyeon hides his preening, and slight embarrassment, in another kiss. He opens the door behind him, walking Jongdae back a few steps until he reaches around to swing it closed. 

It clicks shut, leaving them alone. Jongdae pulls him along, sitting on the edge of the bed and tilting his head back. Junmyeon thumbs his jaw, lost in their kiss. He gasps when Jongdae palms the front of his jeans, his fingers sliding up to unbutton them and the blood pounds loud in his ears, anticipation sending a shiver down his spine as Jongdae’s hand touches him.

“Jongdae.” Junmyeon bites out, pressing a wet, opened-mouth kiss at his neck and helping to push his jeans down his thighs, rolling his hips forward when Jongdae’s hand curls around him. He’s half-hard and guaranteed to get all the way there soon. 

“Let me know what you like,” Jongdae murmurs, tongue flicking his earlobe and Junmyeon shudders. 

“I’d like you,” Junmyeon says, voice low, and he bites his lip, stilling Jongdae’s hand despite himself. 

Jongdae grins. “How do you want me?” 

“Sit up, back against the headboard,” Junmyeon says, enjoying the flutter of Jongdae’s eyelashes and the look in his eyes when he spreads his legs, fingers teasing at the button of his jeans. Jongdae lifts his hips up, his underwear pulled down part of the way with his jeans when Junmyeon gives a tug, his cock outlined in the thin fabric. It feels like what few remaining drops of blood he has not heading south do a quick roundabout. 

It’s quiet between them, Jongdae watching with half-lidded eyes and hands, looking for something, sliding absently back and forth over Junmyeon’s forearms. 

Junmyeon laughs, a quick chortle that he quickly suppresses. Jongdae’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. 

“Sorry, was just…” Junmyeon pauses. “Had a thought.” 

Jongdae’s lip quirks up. “Do I want to know?” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Junmyeon murmurs, lips finding their way back to Jongdae’s, slowly opening his mouth and slipping his tongue in as his hand fingers its way into Jongdae’s boxers to touch him. 

Jongdae makes a soft noise into their kiss, hips jutting forward. He sucks Junmyeon’s lower lip between his teeth, biting lightly, and then pulls back to moan when Junmyeon’s hand teases the tip of his cock. Junmyeon watches, his thumb pressing up against the head and then slowly pumping him. Jongdae hardens further in his hand, hot on his skin. Junmyeon is engrossed, leaning back, and taking in the way his face pinches with each flick of his wrist. His hand pumps faster and Jongdae’s mouth parts in a silent moan. 

“Let me know if it feels good,” Junmyeon says, not sure his voice is as steady as he wants it to be. He is trying to be composed but he’s been waiting for this for a while and it’s better than he imagined to see Jongdae fall apart under him like his. 

He shifts forward, catching Jongdae’s gaze and holding it as he presses a kiss on his stomach and then trails his lips down until he breathes over the tip of his cock. Jongdae twitches, eyes dark and chest rising and falling quickly. Junmyeon, desire burning in his veins, licks over the tip of Jongdae’s cock, the taste of pre-come sparks over his tongue. 

Jongdae lets out a short, strained, sound when Junmyeon doesn’t waste any time, mouth sliding down over his dick, cheeks hollowing as he bobs his head shallowly a few times, experimenting. 

“It feels amazing.” 

The hand, soft and curled into his hair, doesn’t pull but is a comforting presence and Junmyeon tries not to focus on how hard he is between his legs. He wants to take care of Jongdae first, make him feel good. 

Junmyeon lets his fingers pump up to meet his mouth as he slides down, wet sounds mixing with Jongdae’s unintelligible murmurs of encouragement. He pulls back just a little to suck at the tip and Jongdae trembles underneath him, his thighs clenching, Junmyeon shifts his gaze to his face, flushed and head lolling to the side. 

Jongdae curses when Junmyeon takes him in as far as he can go, eyes watering slightly, before he pulls back lips pressing against the tip of his dick, before sliding his mouth down again. The slurping noises should be ridiculous but all Junmyeon can focus on is the way Jongdae falls apart beneath him, moaning out a warning and shuddering under him. Junmyeon pulls back, jerking Jongdae off as white coats his fingers and hand, covering his stomach and happy trail. 

His stomach heaves and Junmyeon looks down, pleased, his hand is covered in cum and Jongdae is looking up at him with a look that has his dick twitching. He wants to be touched. Jongdae grabs the back of his neck, pressing their lips together and Junmyeon feels a twinge of awkwardness, he was just sucking Jongdae’s dick, but it passes quickly; Jongdae doesn’t seem to care. He’s more focused on getting into Junmyeon’s pants or, rather, getting him out of them. 

“Holy shit,” Jongdae says, running an appreciative hand over Junmyeon’s abs. Junmyeon covers his hand with his own and, with a little encouragement, it makes its way down into the opened v of his jeans. Jongdae’s hand, soft and little smaller than his own, curls around his dick and starts to pull him off in quick strokes that send bursts of pleasure through him. His grip is tighter than Junmyeon normally would use but it’s a good difference, something that has him closer than he normally would get from just a hand job.

Junmyeon rests his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder, breathing unevenly against his collarbone, and rolling his hips desperately in time with the hand curled around him. 

“Do you like this better?” Jongdae asks, voice soft against his ear, his lips barely brushing against them. He’s loosened his grip a bit and, while Junmyeon does appreciate the quick break, he was getting too close, it felt even better before.

“More like before-” Junmyeon groans, “tighter is—yes.” He’s not quite coherent but the soft press of Jongdae’s lips to his ear and the pace it sets, has his stomach tightening. He bucks his hips into it, eyes falling shut and flushing at the sounds, the sight of Jongdae’s arm the muscles bunching, the red tip of his cock poking out of his fist. 

Junmyeon’s breath hitches as Jongdae thumbs over the slit, his orgasm shuddering through him and he comes over Jongdae’s hand and their laps. 

His heartbeat pounds in his ears and he meets Jongdae’s gaze, a little pleased and maybe shy, and he leans in for a soft kiss. 

“Round two after a nap?” Junmyeon suggests and Jongdae’s eyes widen for a moment before he responds with an enthusiastic kiss. 

“So tired you need a nap, hyung?” He’s teasing, still not trying to move from underneath Junmyeon. He seems content to continue kissing and Junmyeon isn’t one to stop him, not when he likes the feel of Jongdae’s lips against his. 

 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon wakes to the chaste press of Jongdae’s lips against his and a hand sliding through his hair, askew and sticking up from the not-so docile way he sleeps at night. 

“Good morning,” Jongdae says. He tastes of toothpaste and Junmyeon pulls at him, trying to tug him closer by the front of his t-shirt. Junmyeon is still not ready to wake up. 

“Whoa, now.” He hears the clink of mug meeting glass and then Jongdae relents, leaning back down to kiss him again, this time a little more languid and he enjoys basking in the attention, letting his hand rest on the top of his thighs. 

“‘Morning,” Junmyeon mumbles, still making no move to wake up as he lets his gaze flick between Jongdae’s lips and his eyes—he can see the affection and love there, it still makes his heart feel too full after all these years. 

“You’ll miss breakfast,” Jongdae warns. “A buffet, even.” Junmyeon smells coffee, sitting up in the fluffy pile of white comforter and props himself up with pillows behind his back and makes grabby hands for the coffee. Jongdae passes it to him but not without a roll of his eyes. 

“We should order breakfast in bed,” Junmyeon says after his first sip of coffee. He belatedly regrets missing the opportunity for a great pun. Alluding to Jongdae being his own personal morning buffet, all for him, will have to come later. 

“I thought we were going to the beach,” Jongdae says, a reminder. Junmyeon is starting to regret his scheduling and not penciling in more time to have lazy morning sex with his husband. 

“We have time,” Junmyeon says, trying to sound convincing, using that low soft tone that he knows Jongdae enjoys. They, in fact, do not have time. The van to take them to the beach, to go on that sailboat excursion, and have an excuse to drink fancy mimosas and snack on even more pretentious cheese that Junmyeon is too fond of (according to Jongdae), will be picking them up in thirty minutes. 

“We really don’t, considering how long it takes you to wake up,” Jongdae responds, clearly used to his bartering. Junmyeon sets his coffee mug down, eyeing the gap where Jongdae’s v-neck shows a peek of his chest. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon says on an exhale and Jongdae’s eyes narrow but he doesn’t avoid the initial press of Junmyeon’s lips against his. He tilts his head into it; his reaction is favorable when Junmyeon slides his tongue over his lips, dipping it into his mouth while his hand trails down his arm. 

“You’re starting something we won’t be able to finish,” Jongdae grumbles, their lips parting with a wet noise. He still moves though, knees pressed on either side of Junmyeon’s thighs. Junmyeon smirks up at him, waiting until he’s settled on his lap before he rolls his hips and morning wood up, sighing at the friction and pleasant buzz it sends through him. Jongdae snorts, smiling at him fondly. 

“We’ll finish it,” Junmyeon says, a hand going up Jongdae’s shirt to pinch a nipple before sliding back down over his abs, down to the band of his shorts. He lets his fingers linger there, more focused on the slow way that he’s being kissed, soft lips pressed tightly against his lips and wet tongues tangling together. He could kiss Jongdae for hours, that familiar build of arousal washing over him like the waves outside slide over the sand. 

The weather is warm, hot even, but the sea breeze puffs out the sheer white curtains and helps cool his heated skin. It does nothing for the rush of heat, fire in his veins, as Jongdae grinds down against him with a well-practiced twirl of his hips that he will never tire of. 

Junmyeon moans, despite himself. Jongdae’s eyes sharpen, mouth parted just slightly when he leans back with a hand hot against his sternum, like a brand through the thin layer of his sleep shirt. He wishes he slept shirtless, he wants to be skin to skin with no barriers between them. 

Several pieces of clothing later and with Jongdae’s hand around his dick, the side table phone rings loud and shrill. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says, with feeling. He isn’t normally one for swearing, out of practice with two children around, but it is easy to slip back into the habit. He means it, too. 

Jongdae’s lips have now moved to his neck, sucking at the skin there and slowing making his way down to Junmyeon’s collarbone. 

“Answer it,” Jongdae says, when the ringing doesn’t stop. His hand pauses and Junmyeon twists, hand grabbing for the phone and bringing it up to his ear, the receiver cold to the touch. 

“This is the front desk, a friendly reminder that the bus will be leaving in 10 minutes and we ask you to be in the lobby in 5 for boarding.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything but Jongdae has his smug ‘I told you so’ expression on. He’s going to be sexually frustrated with his husband right next to him all day while they go out cruising. He has to sit there and watch Jongdae in his tank top and shorts without being able to touch him. At least not in the places that he wants to when there are other people around. 

“Don’t say it,” Junmyeon says, pouting. 

“Rain check,” Jongdae says, not teasing him just yet. Instead, he slides a warm palm up his chest and then cups his jaw, kissing him, soft and reverent. When he pulls back, their eyes meet and Junmyeon can see the love and desire there, enough to have his heart jump. He’s not done tormenting him, apparently, because then he whispers against his ear, “I can’t wait to have my way with you later.” 

Junmyeon has never regretted his lacking time management skills more than this moment in his entire life. 

 

 

&&

 

 

Timing, Junmyeon realizes one morning curled up next to a sleeping Jongdae, has never been one of his strengths. 

It’s March; he leaves at the end of June for his internship, a full year away from Korea; away from Jongdae. He mentioned the program offhand a few times but hasn’t told Jongdae he got in yet. It’s still cold outside and Junmyeon burrows closer, looking at the back of his head and sliding an arm around his waist over the thick blankets. Jongdae squirms a little, sighing in his sleep and Junmyeon knows he’ll miss this. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae murmurs, turning over and dislodging Junmyeon’s arm. His eyes are barely open and there’s drool on his cheek but all Junmyeon can think is that, wow, he loves him.

“Hey,” Junmyeon says, softly, watching as Jongdae’s eyebrows squeeze together and he blinks a few times, trying to wake up. 

“What time is it?” He asks, twisting to see the bedside clock but Junmyeon stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Early, go back to sleep,” Junmyeon replies, hand running through his hair now, patting down the pieces that are sticking up straight. Jongdae looks more awake now, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he lets Junmyeon fuss over him. 

“There is still time before class then,” Jongdae says, a promise in his voice that snags Junmyeon’s attention, has his hand pausing in its path through Jongdae’s hair. He lets it trail down, over the soft skin of his neck and then further down, under the blankets to rest on his hip and tap against the exposed skin above his boxers. 

“You want to review your notes for the test?” Junmyeon asks, holding back a smile at the roll of Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Jongdae asks, sitting up and shoving Junmyeon on to his back as he straddles him. Junmyeon flushes at being pushed around, hands going up to steady Jongdae. 

“I dunno, why do you, Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks, feeling a little bold; he knows Jongdae likes him but he wonders if it has grown to something more, warming him from the inside like it has for Junmyeon. 

He knows why he puts up with Jongdae kicking in his sleep and the way he is a social butterfly, sometimes leaving Junmyeon off on the side at parties. He loves the way he can’t seem to stop talking, whining when he thinks Junmyeon isn’t listening. He is though, always, but he loves the cute pout Jongdae gives him when he thinks he isn’t. 

He loves Jongdae but the words sit, trapped on his tongue, unable to vocalize it. He wants to scream it, say it out loud and watch the way Jongdae’s eyes light up and his smile stretches, beautiful, across his face but he can’t. He doesn’t think the timing is right, he’s not sure that he is ready to say it or that his feelings are returned.

Jongdae stares down at him, completive, like he’s choosing his words. 

“I don’t know why I like you so much,” Jongdae complains, finally, leaning down to kiss him and Junmyeon wants to continue this slow languid make out session but, also, morning breath. 

He pushes at him, reluctant to stop kissing, but Jongdae follows him into the bathroom. He is shirtless as he leans against the sink, the inviting trail of hair leading into his boxers is calling to Junmyeon. It must be obvious he’s staring because when he looks up, Jongdae is grinning with toothpaste foam stuck in the corner of his mouth. 

They’re quiet, silent, as they brush their teeth together in Junmyeon’s tiny bathroom, turning on the water and rinsing. Junmyeon doesn’t even get to put his brush away properly before Jongdae is in his space, pushing him up against the sink and kissing him deeply with a hand cupping his cheek. 

The kiss is minty and he feels warmth spreading from his stomach, hands pulling Jongdae closer and reveling in the press of skin against skin. 

 

&&

 

 

Jongdae shakes a tin of mints at him, they’re both pressed up against each other in the back of a taxi. 

“What is your surprise?” Jongdae asks, a hand on his thigh and eyebrow cocked. 

“If I told you, then it would be a ruined surprise,” Junmyeon says, tangling his fingers with Jongdae’s and squeezing. 

“The last time you tried to surprise me, I ended up with a concussion.” 

Junmyeon flushes. His track record for pulling off surprises is severely lacking. 

The cab driver drops them off and Junmyeon feels something like dread knot in his stomach. The restaurant lights are off but they both make their way to the front door anyway. The closed sign, detailed notice about being shut down for health code violations greeting them. 

“How about you call the hotel and have room service waiting for us with champagne?” Jongdae suggests, fondness written in the lines where his smile stretches his cheeks. His next look, still sends a flash of heat through Junmyeon. 

“I can enjoy my second dessert then.” 

Jongdae gives him shit for being cheesy but he himself is no better. Junmyeon rolls his eyes but the lingering frustration and disappointment must be obvious. Jongdae was always good at reading him and the hand on his shoulder as he leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips helps a little, the frustration bleeding out as he tilts his head into the kiss. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, licking his lips and not missing the way Jongdae’s eyes trail the movement. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“I’m full of good ideas,” Jongdae quips, planting one last kiss on his mouth before pulling him along back to the road to hail a cab. 

Room service shows up just after they return, a bottle of champagne and two flutes next to a warm meal. They eat out on the balcony, catching the tail end of the sunset, sky stained a dark purple and the sound of crashing waves a background to their random conversation. They talk about the kids, how it is nice to have time together but they miss them. Junmyeon’s parents are sending them the occasional update but it’s not enough. 

He couldn’t imagine not having them and it’s interesting to think back on when he wasn’t sure if he wanted children; he thought maybe Jongdae, just Jongdae, would be enough. He is but he cherishes the happiness they’ve built together. 

Jongdae tilts his head at him, the corner of his mouth quirked up. 

“You’re thinking again,” he states in that tone that implies Junmyeon really shouldn’t be thinking. 

Junmyeon sets his glass down, bubbles shooting up, clinging to the sides of the flute. 

“I’m just really happy,” Junmyeon says, words coming easily, no distractions from work, he can just be here in the moment with Jongdae. 

Jongdae lights up, smiling overtaking his face. “You’re such a sap.”

The balcony lounge chair creaks under him as Jongdae stands up, carefully taking away Junmyeon’s plate from his lap and setting it down. Junmyeon is confused and then gets it, lowering his knees, as Jongdae climbs onto his lap, toned thighs on either side of him, right there for the touching. Junmyeon doesn’t hold back, sliding his palms up them, over his shorts, and then up to hold on to Jongdae’s hips. 

“I love you,” Junmyeon says and closing his eyes when Jongdae’s hands come to rest on either cheek, the cool metal band of his wedding ring a stark contrast to the heat of his hands. His lips are soft, careful as he kisses Junmyeon deeply like he is the very air that Jongdae needs to breathe. 

&&

The simple band, protected by a small black box, has been burning a hole in his pocket. He carries it with him most places. He doesn’t trust himself to put it anywhere in their apartment. Instead, it sits in his suit jacket pocket or safely stowed away in his office desk drawer, next to the stapler and clips. 

He comes home, usually to Jongdae sitting at the small electric piano they have, humming out bars and writing messy notes all over the music paper. He’s in his first year teaching music at a high school but, in his spare time, he’s writing lyrics and putting it to music. Junmyeon watches, leaning against the wall and letting the soft, raw notes of Jongdae’s voice wash over him like calm waves lapping at the shore. 

“Hey, we should go on a trip this weekend,” Junmyeon says, hands on Jongdae’s shoulders sliding down to his arms and then curling around him as he hugs him from behind. 

“Junmyeonnie,” Jongdae says, voice drawn out, “I was writing.” He doesn’t pull away, in fact, he leans into it and Junmyeon smiles into his hair, the soft smell of the mint shampoo they bought tickling his nose. 

“We can borrow my brother’s car,” Junmyeon says, trying to persuade him. “Just the two of us.” His hands tease at the line of Jongdae’s shirt and Jongdae huffs at him, turning his head to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Jongdae says, “Let me finish this first, no wandering hands.” He says the last with narrowed eyes, pulling at the fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants. Junmyeon, blinks, tilting his head. 

“Me? Never,” Junmyeon says, hand against his chest. He does let Jongdae get back to it, deciding that he can make dinner tonight. He’s finally mastered a few things more complex than throwing dried noodles and flavor packets into boiling water and hoping for the best. 

The chicken and vegetables seem to call Jongdae to the kitchen, sliding around Junmyeon to get to their plates and silently help set their table, a gift from Jongdeok when he finally got married to his long-term girlfriend. When they moved, they left Junmyeon and Jongdae with most of their old furniture. 

Junmyeon counts the days down to their weekend trip, carefully booking a modest hotel. He’s just starting out in the firm, making enough money but he’s been saving up for the ring in his jacket pocket. It’s taken him months to find something he liked and also the courage to buy it, thinking, worrying, that maybe Jongdae won’t say yes. 

Minseok rolled his eyes at him when he confessed as much. 

He even confided in Baekhyun, trying to dance around the conversation before Baekhyun (he was desperate, okay) just looked at him, eyebrow raised, and said, “I’ve been hearing about your dick for 5 years, one of those he spent the entire time whining about how much he missed it and you think he wouldn’t want to be with you? You’re ridiculous if you think there’s a chance he’d say no to his _Junmyeonnie._ You’re both sickeningly in love, it is gross.” He shoved at Baekhyun’s shoulders, lips twitching and some of his nervousness leaving him. 

 

~*~*~

 

About twenty minutes into their drive and Jongdae’s playlist, Junmyeon realizes he left the ring in his jacket pocket. The jacket in his apartment on the coat hanger. The one he put on the coat hanger so he wouldn’t forget it. 

“Uh,” Junmyeon says, turning off the highway and Jongdae sits up. “I forgot something.” 

“You can’t buy it there?” Jongdae asks. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon says, turn signal on and waiting to turn back onto the highway heading back to their apartment. He wants to bang his head against the steering wheel and hopes that Jongdae doesn’t press any further. 

“Alright,” Jongdae shrugs, rolling down the window and sticking his arm out, hand dancing over the wind as Junmyeon merges. 

~*~*~

Junmyeon leaves Jongdae waiting in the car, taking the stairs two at a time up to their second-floor apartment and sighing out a breath of relief when the small black box, cool under his fingers, is indeed in his jacket pocket. He can’t believe he almost forget the most important thing. 

Junmyeon made a list but obviously couldn’t put that on it because Jongdae has started to double check his lists. Junmyeon has a tendency to get distracted, worry about too many things and knows he is prone to forgetting things at home. It’s frustrating because he is put together, organized and on top of things at the law firm. Jongdae, always too understanding, just laughs at him and calls him cute. 

“Got it,” Junmyeon says, sliding back into the seat. He sets his older camera on the back seat and Jongdae smiles at him, hand sliding back into the bag of chips before feeding Junmyeon one. He chews, the spice of hot peppers tingling on his tongue and he wrinkles his nose. 

“Spicy,” he says and Jongdae hums, shaking the back for more. They pull out of the parking lot and, with the ring tucked carefully away in a side compartment of the camera bag, Junmyeon pulls out. 

They arrive about four hours later, the late afternoon sun high up above them and the small hotel parking lot mostly empty of other cars. It’s early in the season, plenty warm enough for the beach but before everyone else is on summer vacation and crowding the town. 

“Let’s go explore,” Jongdae says, putting away their bags in their small room. The standard bed with the light orange duvet pulled tight and tucked in, inviting Junmyeon to fall down face-first into it. He has the camera bag curls under his arm and thinks about how he’ll ask Jongdae, watching the side of his face and the black stud earring he has in. 

“You offering me something?” Jongdae asks, jokingly climbing on top of Junmyeon and squeezing his butt. Junmyeon makes a disgruntled sound into the sheets when Jongdae’s fingers squeeze again, a little harder. 

“I thought you wanted to explore,” Junmyeon says, trying to sit up. 

He actually should get them out, they can have dinner and maybe take a walk on the beach and Junmyeon stress about not dropping the ring in the sand. Jongdae wouldn’t say no if he lost the ring, would he?

“I’m exploring you,” Jongdae says with a cheeky smack to his ass. 

No, Junmyeon knows, he wouldn’t. He’d use it as a story for the rest of their lives. Junmyeon swallows, he likes the sound of that, the rest of his life with Jongdae. 

“I think you’ve explored and claimed all there is,” Junmyeon comments dryly, finally managing to turn so he’s on his back and can look up at Jongdae. 

“Not everything,” Jongdae says, tangling their fingers together and it might just be Junmyeon but Jongdae’s fingers linger on his blank ring finger, stroking along it. Junmyeon hooks a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down so he can kiss him, soft and lingering. 

“We should go, get food,” Junmyeon says between kisses, “take a walk on the beach.” Jongdae’s lips press along his jaw and then his neck. Junmyeon shudders, the resolve to leave diminishing with each soft touch of Jongdae’s tongue to his neck and then mouth sucking at the skin. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon whines, weakly pushing at him and sitting up, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Later.”

“Tease,” Jongdae complains, not quite meaning it, wiping lightly at his lips and letting Junmyeon sit up. Jongdae disappears into the bathroom and Junmyeon flops back against the bed, taking a deep breath before standing up. He quickly unzips the camera pack, pulling out the small black box and shoving it into the side pocket of his shorts, making sure they’re buttoned and jumping a few times to make sure that it’s secure. 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae asks, amusement on his face. Junmyeon stops, eyebrows raised. 

“Nothing,” he says, “just the carpet is soft, cushiony. It felt nice.” 

“Alright, you’re being odd,” Jongdae says, giving him a look but thankfully dropping it. 

“Since you were adamant about leaving, going out, where are we going?” Jongdae asks, grabbing his wallet, sliding the room key in it and then shoving it into the back of his pants. 

“Let’s walk down to the pier and find a place to eat,” Junmyeon says. He has actually done some research and there’s a nice Italian place he thinks Jongdae will like, seating outside and candles on the table. 

He makes it through dinner, miraculously, Jongdae eating happily and they talk about work and about Sehun’s new boyfriend, then Minseok and his fiancé house hunting. It’s odd, how much they’ve grown up; it doesn’t feel like five years together. 

Jongdae tells him about Baekhyun’s most recent date with Hyeran, his new almost girlfriend (not for his lack of trying), and how he seems quite serious, going as far as to step in to play piano, after their regular pianist broke their hand, for her community theater production of Singing in the Rain. He looks amused, smiling as he recounts the story and Junmyeon gets distracted with the way the sunset slowly stains his cheeks a glowing orange. 

“What?” Jongdae asks, tilting his head, lips still pulled up in a grin. Junmyeon thinks, knows, that he’s going to ask tonight. He is pretty sure that Jongdae will say yes. He wants to get out of this restaurant but Jongdae ordered tiramisu and he wouldn’t appreciate being rushed. 

“A bite,” Junmyeon says and Jongdae scoops one for him once the waiter sets it down in front of them. 

“You should order a different dessert, so we can share,” Jongdae says, used to Junmyeon stealing bites of his food. 

“But I don’t want an entire dessert, I just want to annoy you by asking for some of yours,” Junmyeon responds easily, grinning and enjoying the bitter hint of coffee and cocoa powder on his tongue. He hands the spoon back to Jongdae who rolls his eyes, finishing the rest of it and giving up, sipping on the small cup of espresso. 

He seems to get distracted, staring off at the ocean and Junmyeon can’t blame him really, he picked this restaurant for the view. It doesn’t disappoint with the sunset turning the waves purple and pink as they roll in and crash against the beach. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Junmyeon says, standing up and putting the napkin down on his seat.

“If you try to sneakily pay the bill, I’m withholding sex,” Jongdae threatens, eyes narrowed and Junmyeon laughs out loud, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m not going to,” Junmyeon says. He’d already slipped the waiter his card earlier, when they were seated, a small note to put the charges on it. 

“Why are you like this?” Jongdae complains at him when he returns. 

“Like what?” Junmyeon asks, sitting down and setting the napkin back down over his lap. Jongdae is giving him a look. He is used to it, though, it doesn’t bother him at all. 

“You gave him your card at the door, didn’t you?” Jongdae asks, eyes narrowed. There is still a little bit of water left in his glass and Junmyeon buys some time, taking a sip and setting it down again. 

Junmyeon grins when he feels Jongdae kick his shin.

“I didn’t pay when I went to the bathroom, you still have to put out.” He is quite pleased with his loophole but Jongdae doesn’t seem amused. 

He’s shaking his head, heaving a dramatic sigh. “We’re fighting. We’re breaking up until you let me pay for something.” 

Junmyeon hums, amused. He kicks Jongdae back, letting his foot linger and chokes out a laugh when he gets a harder, less flirty, kick in return. 

“You’ll just have to be smoother than me,” Junmyeon says, wiggling his eyebrows. Jongdae eyes his napkin, balling it up and Junmyeon covers his hand with his, keeping him from throwing it.

“Actually, I have a favor to ask,” Junmyeon says, feeling a little bold. “Later though.” 

Jongdae looks at him suspiciously, not moving his hand from under Junmyeon’s where it rests on the top of the table. 

“I’d think this is something kinky sex thing but you’ve been weird all week,” Jongdae says. 

Junmyeon splutters, face burning red. “Jongdae,” he hisses, looking around and Jongdae’s shoulders shake as he tries to contain his mirth. 

“I can’t take you anywhere, we’re leaving,” Junmyeon says darkly, standing up and Jongdae follows calling his name sweetly. Junmyeon doesn’t turn around, his smile would give him away. 

He catches up to him outside of the restaurant, arms coming around him and lips pressing against the back of his neck. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Jongdae mumbles against his skin and Junmyeon shivers, hands patting at Jongdae’s forearm. 

“Let’s walk dinner off,” Junmyeon says, breaking Jongdae’s hold to lace their fingers together and pick their way down to the shore, pulling off their shoes and letting their toes sink into the sand still residually warm from the full day of sun. 

A good distance from the pier and with his heart beating in his ears, hands a little shaky, Junmyeon stops in his tracks, Jongdae pausing next to him. 

“I’m calling in that favor,” Junmyeon says, trying to steady his voice. Jongdae waits for him, eyebrows showing his curiosity. He is patient, always so patient, with Junmyeon and now is no different. His fingers play with the button on his shorts pocket, carefully undoing it and then looking at Jongdae, what he knows now is love thrumming warm through him.

“I guess, I just, I’ve practiced what I wanted to say but I’ve forgotten it,” Junmyeon says, laughing once, “I love you.” Jongdae’s face goes soft at that, mouth opening but Junmyeon tells him to wait. 

“I need to.. Wait, just,” Junmyeon pulls out the black box, standing in front of Jongdae and opening it with shaking hands. “I want to marry you and all that cheesy stuff you pretend to hate but actually enjoy. I want to buy a dumb house in the suburbs and you can have those five hundred dogs and cats you keep talking about.” Junmyeon starts to ramble, watching as Jongdae’s lips tremble before he carefully takes the box, closing it and Junmyeon’s heart sinks as he pulls it out of his hand, but then soars when Jongdae’s lips meet his. 

They kiss like that, on the beach with the light breeze at their backs and Jongdae’s arms coming strong around him, and Junmyeon pulls him closer, hands fisted in the back of his shirt. 

They break away to clapping and Junmyeon flushes but is smiling so hard he feels like his jaw is going to get stuck that way and maybe that is okay. He sees Jongdae’s lip bitten between his teeth and he slowly opens the box. Junmyeon steps forward. 

“That was a yes, right?” Junmyeon asks. A stupid question. 

“Yes, you idiot,” Jongdae says, grinning still when Junmyeon slides the ring on his finger, managing to not drop it. He looks down at the silver band, glinting against Jongdae’s ring finger and feels like he is soaring. He kisses Jongdae one more time, a little more chaste and full of love. 

They break apart and an older man, camera in hand, asks if they want a picture. Junmyeon feels his vision go slightly blurry, blinking back his happiness when he looks down at the picture of them, staring into each other's eyes as the sun sinks in the background and the next picture of them kissing, Jongdae’s hands wrapped around him and Junmyeon smiling into it. 

“Thank you,” Jongdae says, “that was so kind of you,” Junmyeon adds his own thanks, still grinning and giddy with the knowledge that he said _yes_ and the proof of it is shining on Jongdae’s ring finger. 

 

&&

 

 

Junmyeon laces their fingers together, pressed down into the soft sheets next to Jongdae’s head as he lazily thrusts into him. 

They woke up an hour ago, Jongdae’s hair sticking up and they brushed their teeth side by side, both ignoring mutual morning wood until Junmyeon couldn’t resist how sleepy and cute his husband looked, kissing along the sensitive slope of his neck. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae gasped out, hips jerking as Junmyeon palmed him and he hid a smile against the curve of his neck. It wasn’t far to the bed and Junmyeon, this time, remembered to pack the lube. They’d made good use of it so far this vacation and Junmyeon isn’t done enjoying Jongdae. 

Enjoyment comes in the form of prepping him, sucking at the tip of his cock with three fingers in him, curling inside him until his thighs tighten and he is groaning softly into his hand, ring glinting in the early morning light. 

Jongdae holds his legs open, hands against the back of his thighs while Junmyeon coats his dick, enjoying the feel of Jongdae clenching around him as he slowly sinks into him. 

“Fuck, you feel perfect,” Junmyeon says, rolling his hips before bringing his hand back to Jongdae’s cock, still hard but just a little soft, it doesn’t take him more than a few strokes to be hard and leaking again. 

“Could do this all day,” Jongdae groans, hips lifting and eyes fluttering closed as Junmyeon’s pace is slow and steady, left hand trailing up to tweak at his nipple, trying to encourage Jongdae to be more active. 

“Come on,” Junmyeon says, leaning forward to kiss him, tongues tangling together and Jongdae hiccuping when Junmyeon fucks into him particularly hard, not expecting it. He watches Jongdae as his jaw goes slack, mouth parting as Junmyeon speeds up, skin slapping together and pushing through the resistance and Jongdae tries to clench around him, make him come first. 

Not today though, he slows down, hand resting on Jongdae’s hips as he fucks in and out of him, watching his dick slide into him, Jongdae’s cock thick and red on his belly between them. It’s tempting and he reaches out, stroking it a few times before he slows down, stopping completely, only to hear Jongdae whine, breathless.

“What are you doing?” Jongdae complains, chest a lovely shade of red. 

“Turn over,” Junmyeon says, kissing him once and pulling out. Jongdae grumbles but complies, hands pillowed under his chin as he rolls over onto his stomach for Junmyeon. He grabs his ass, hands squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart as he slides his dick along the crack and Jongdae tries to press back against him. 

“Don’t tease, just fuck me, we don’t have all day,” Jongdae complains, voice tight with arousal and Junmyeon grins, loving how this gets to him, how they’ve been at this for a while already. 

“I thought you said you could do it all day?” Junmyeon says, a soft hum against his neck, making Jongdae shiver. 

“Well now I want to come, so get your dick in me,” Jongdae gripes, reaching behind and in between them and finding Junmyeon’s dick. He grunts, swatting his hand away. 

“Fine, impatient,” Junmyeon mutters, so fond, sighing when he sinks back into Jongdae and starts up a steady pace, bed frame shaking as he thrusts harder, the soft grunts and gasps Jongdae keeps making turning him on more. 

He’s rubbing his hips down against the duvet now, Junmyeon fucking into him and caging him in with his arms, he loves the feel of Jongdae beneath him like this, lips pressing affectionate kisses on his shoulders as he fucks him. 

It doesn’t take much longer before Junmyeon groans, coming, hips twitching as he lets orgasm overtake him. He pulls Jongdae up slightly getting a hand between them and discovering he’s already come, silent and shaking. He presses a kiss to his temple. 

He rolls off of Jongdae, glancing over at the clock, flashing 9 AM. 

“Only two more hours,” Jongdae says, reading his mind. 

“Then back to reality,” Junmyeon sighs. 

“Reality is pretty good though,” Jongdae says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

Junmyeon grins, turning on his side and throwing an arm over Jongdae’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Yeah, reality is pretty good.” He kisses him softly, a little sad to leave this little world with just the two of them but more excited to get back to their family. Back to their home. Back to their bedroom and all of the family pictures they have in the hallway, the day he proposed to Jongdae up on the living room wall in a collage of pictures of the two of them. 

“I wouldn’t say no to more dates though,” Jongdae whispers against his lips. “This sex-cation was nice.” 

“It was a proper vacation,” Junmyeon comments, a little put out. Jongdae laughs catching the pout in another kiss, the wet sound loud in the room. 

“Sure, we saw the ocean and that town and all of the spare sheets this room had,” Jongdae teases, hand sliding around to grab at Junmyeon’s ass. If he was in college maybe he could go for another round, the way Jongdae keeps kissing him making it seem like he’s keying up for more. 

For now, he’ll enjoy the press of their lips together, legs tangled under the sheets, and the soft sound of waves crashing on the beach as Jongdae’s looks at him, love in his eyes and affection in his hands brushing through his hair, touches soft and comforting in the lazy morning sun. 

Their bags all packed and by the door and reality awaits them, just a plane ride away, but Junmyeon is happy, content, to have a reality to go back to that includes Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be just a silly boyfriends go on a vacation but the idea ran away with me. 
> 
> Thank you to B for beta-ing and helping and for only yelling at me a little. Also A who handheld!!
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
